


Sleepless Nights

by aquano_sonata72



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Au where Kagami is actually smart, Awkward Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, From unlikely friends to lovers, Insomnia, Kuroko being adorable as usual, Kuroko throws shade, Loner Kuroko, Male-Female Friendship, Nighttime romance, kagami being a lovable idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquano_sonata72/pseuds/aquano_sonata72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out he has insomnia, university student Taiga Kagami spends his sleepless nights at the secluded Maji Burger. It's that night when he first sees the mysterious blue haired girl in the corner. Kagami tries but he can't stop thinking about her. Looks like he's about to spend his sleepless nights with her.</p><p>A story about two lonely people and how they fall in love over the course of a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night 1: First Sight

Kagami's bloodshot eyes open once again as he stares at the ceiling. Groaning, he drapes arm over his eyes, trying to roll into a more comfortable position. 

Another night without sleep.

The doctor had told him it was insomnia, and he believed it. But nonetheless, nothing would stop him from trying to sleep. He closes his eyes for the hundredth time that night, once again drifting into that familiar half sleep.

Waking up with a sensation of falling is nothing new. Fed up, Kagami does the one thing his sleep deprived brain could muster up at the moment: he grabs his headphones and bolts the hell out of his apartment.

This part of Tokyo is quiet as Kagami walks the streets, headphones blaring the sound of alternative rock music. He stops in front of the 24 hour Maji Burger, sighing before he eventually opens the door and settles in a booth.

Looking around, he's not surprised to find himself to be the only one in the place. Even at this time, Kagami's giant appetite is still active, and he orders a tray full of burgers. Walking over to his table, he nearly misses a flash of blue emerging from the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he sees something he doesn't expect at all.

A small blue haired girl is seated in a corner, looking out the window. She shows no inclination of noticing Kagami and simply minds her own business. Suddenly, she turns her head, meeting Kagami's gaze. Alarmed, he quickly looks away from her.

When had she gotten here? He's pretty sure that he was the only one here the whole time. No sane person would be here at this hour, and by themselves for that matter. Shrugging, he decides to turn his attention back to his tray of burgers.

Although he can't stop thinking about the mysterious girl in the corner.

He wonders who she could be. Maybe she's a student at his university? Even if she is, he knows he would never have forgotten such vivid blue hair. Her eyes look void of emotion, but Kagami can tell that they hold a thousand secrets within them. 

Being the simple minded creature he is, Kagami doesn't understand why his thoughts keep drifting back to her. he doesn't know a thing about her, and yet he feels as if they shared something at that moment. 

He sighs as he grabs his tray and quickly places it nearby. He then gets up and leaves, but not without throwing a glance her way.

  
*** 

He has his headphones on as he walks through campus. The sun is awfully bright, and Kagami has to shield his eyes to keep from fainting at the sight of it. Today is not a good day for sunshine, as he feels unusually tired for some reason.

It's then that he sees it: a flash of blue hair from the corner of his eye. He subconsciously shifts his gaze over to the area. There she is, the girl from last night.

Kagami wants to rush over there and ask her what she was doing at Maji Burger last night, but his common sense keeps him from doing so. She seems to be at ease on her own, with her blue hair hanging down her shoulders, and her nose buried in a book. 

He smiles lightly, looking forward to his next sleepless night.


	2. Night 2: Unexplainable Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second night. In which Kagami finally meets the mysterious blue haired girl.

He groans as he realizes it's not even worth trying to sleep. The red haired giant grabs his headphones and pulls on his sweatpants only to repeat the same thing he's done for the past few nights. He bolts over to his destination and settles at the table.

Kagami can't help but feel a pang of loneliness when he doesn't see _her._

Sighing, he goes back to his ipod and puts it on shuffle. It's then that he sees the thing he's been waiting for. It's just a flash, but he catches her flawlessly drift across the place to her corner.

Right when the perfect song starts playing. _Iris._

_And I'd give up forever to touch you..._

He subconsciously thinks about how he wants to caress her sweet porcelain cheeks and run his large hands through her hair. She looks so fragile, and he almost wonders about her health. She's tiny compared to him, and he knows he can easily lift her up with one hand.

_And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am!_

It's right then that their eyes meet, and Kagami nearly snickers at the impeccable timing. Large blue orbs are locked onto crimson ones, and the two of them become lost in a staring contest. No matter what he does, Kagami can't look away from those eyes. It's almost as if she's challenging him.

Nonetheless, he lets out a breath he's sure he's been holding for the past minute or so. He doesn't realize what his legs are doing until they manage to carry him over to the blue haired girl's table. He sits down across from her and gently lifts his headphones off his ears. 

"It's so quiet at this time," he smiles. The girl just looks at him with wide eyes, as if she did not expect him to talk to her. 

Either way she nods. "Yes." 

That's all he gets. _Yes._ He easily senses her shyness, and knows that she is not much of a talker. Looks like it's up to him to keep the conversation going. 

"I've seen you at my university. What program are you in?"

The girl pauses, as if considering his question. When she decides he is not a threat, she talks to him. "Childhood Education. You?"

"Engineering."

Although he was known as 'Bakagami' by his teammates in high school because of his simple mindedness and stupidity, Kagami realized that he could do anything if he put his mind to it. After that he started studying, and much to everyone's surprise, scored really high on the exams. 

When he took physics, he was amazed at how it was so relevant to basketball, and it fascinated him. After that came his fascination with how machines worked.

She cocks her head to the side as she studies him intently. "I never would have thought of you as an engineer," she states bluntly.

Kagami feels his face redden at her words. It's not the first time he's gotten that. With his large build and intimidating features, most people wouldn't see him as a scholar. He surprises her by brushing it off and giving her a half smile.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He pauses. "I have friends who get the same reactions from people." He thinks about Kiyoshi, the sweet tempered giant studying World Literature, and Midorima in Medicine. Both of them, like him, have giant bodies more suited for futures in basketball.

Kagami would be lying if he said he never considered playing basketball after school. But then he thought about just how long a basketball player's skills and glory would last. He would still continue to play, but he would like to have a backup and degree in case something happened. That, and his dad would never let him off the hook without a university degree.

There is an awkward silence after that, but Kagami breaks it. "I like machines."

The girl raises an eyebrow, clearly amused. When he realizes how stupid he sounds, he blushes and looks away. Little does he know, the girl is letting out a small laugh at his strange antics. 

He turns around sheepishly and smiles again. "I'm Kagami Taiga." 

"Kuroko Tetsuna."

She gently places her small hand in his large one in a handshake. Her hand feels cold to Kagami, and it sends jitters through his body. 

"I..." No words come out.

Kuroko blinks at him, then looks down at their hands. "You can let go of my hand now, Kagami-kun."

He wants to slap himself for being so stupid. Then again, in his life it's a daily occurrence.

Just who is this girl, why is he feeling like this? He barely knows her, and yet he's interested in her. He knows she's has a secret, and he wants to know what it is. But most of all, it's because he sees it in her eyes: loneliness. 

Kagami stretches as he grabs a burger off his tray and pops it into his mouth. Kuroko watches him with awe, wondering how someone could possibly eat this much. There is another moment of silence as she continues staring out the window. 

"So what brings you out here in the middle of the night?" He asks. "No sane person's ever here at this hour."

He sees her flinch at his question, but she quickly regains her composure. "And yet you're here, Kagami-kun." He feels his face heating up in response to her comment. 

_I'm not insane. Insomnia doesn't make me crazy, does it?_

They are quiet after that. Kagami finally understands that Kuroko doesn't want to answer his question, so he wills his dense brain not to press the subject any further. 

Finally, Kuroko breaks the silence as she stands up, and looks down at him. Her cerulean eyes have a mysterious glint in them as she regards the surprised look on his face. "I hope we see each other again, Kagami-kun."

With that, she walks away. 


End file.
